


Shakespeare Nerds

by Dawn_Blossom



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Modern AU, probably ooc I don't even know anymore, technically high school au but it doesn't actually take place there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-- 10:57 pm [Leon] Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged.</p>
<p>-- 10:58 pm [Takumi] lol keep your dirty sin to yourself</p>
<p>--10:59 pm [Leon] That is not the line.</p>
<p>Leon and Takumi are dating. They are also nerds, so they quote Shakespeare to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shakespeare Nerds

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing anymore.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!

Clink. Clink. Thump.

Leon was distracted from his books by the sound of pebbles hitting his window. He reluctantly rose from his seat at his desk, opening the window to glare at the culprit.

Takumi, his neighbor, waved at him. Their houses were close enough that they could hear each other if they yelled, and in years past, the two had done a lot of yelling. Now that they were dating behind the backs of their competitive siblings, however, they generally preferred not to alert the other members of their households of their goings-on.

True to fom, Takumi said nothing, merely grinned and pointed at his phone. Sighing, Leon pulled his own out of his pocket. Three new texts from Takumi.

\-- 9:48 pm [Takumi] hey what's up

\-- 10:12 pm [Takumi] i can see you in there you know. are you ignoring me or just studying?

\-- 10:14 pm [Takumi] guess i'll have to get your attention some other way

Leon rolled his eyes, but typed his own response.

\-- 10:21 pm [Leon] I was studying French verbs. I have a test tomorrow morning.

Takumi responded in seconds.

\-- 10:22 pm [Takumi] oh right, you've got Flannel, yeah? he's cool, but he likes dogs way too much. why are you still studying though? don't you know those verbs by heart already?

\-- 10:24 pm [Leon} I believe I know them all, but it never hurts to be prepared. Anyway, did you want something?

It took a few minutes for Takumi to reply this time. Leon tried to copy down a few more conjugations, though admittedly he was no longer particularly focused as he had been before. His phone chimed, and he quickly dropped his pen in favor of his phone.

\-- 10:32 pm [Takumi} yeah, i was reading this and thought about you.

Takumi had sent him a link, which Leon opened with only a bit of hesitation.

Sonnet 130  
My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;  
Coral is far more red than her lips' red;  
If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;  
If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.  
I have seen roses damask'd, red and white,  
But no such roses see I in her cheeks;  
And in some perfumes is there more delight  
Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.  
I love to hear her speak, yet well I know  
That music hath a far more pleasing sound;  
I grant I never saw a goddess go;  
My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground:  
And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare  
As any she belied with false compare. 

Leon gave a choked laugh. Takumi and he both shared a love of Shakespeare, but he hadn't expected Takumi to send him sonnets, of all things.

\-- 10:39 pm [Leon] I would be offended were it not for the fact that this clearly describes how we got together. But the traditionally quoted love sonnet is 18, you know.

Leon could see Takumi laughing through the window. His phone was in his hand, but it took him a while to calm down enough to respond.

\-- 10:44 pm [Takumi] "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?/Thou art more lovely and more temperate" lol who would ever call you temperate?

Leon leaned out his window, throwing a pebble to ensure that Takumi saw the scowl resting on his face. Takumi grinned at him.

\-- 10:51 pm [Leon] "But passion lends them power, time means, to meet/Tempering extremities with extreme sweet."

\-- 10:53 pm [Takumi] hey I never said i didn't like your passion. and don't go quoting Romeo and Juliet out of context

\-- 10:54 pm [Leon] If you take out the whole "dying" thing, we're basically Romeo and Juliet, dating behind our families backs and all.

\-- 10:55 pm [Takumi] oh gods. we are aren't we.

\-- 10:57 pm [Leon] Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged.

\-- 10:58 pm [Takumi] lol keep your dirty sin to yourself

\--10:59 pm [Leon] That is not the line.

\-- 11:01 pm [Takumi] it's the truth

\-- 11:05 pm [Leon] Hmph. I need to go to sleep, anyway. See you at school?

\-- 11:09 pm [Takumi] Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from their books,/But love from love, toward school with heavy looks.

\-- 11:10 pm [Leon] That is a yes, yes?

\-- 11:11 pm [Takumi] duh. i want to exchange sin after chess club.

And that was how Leon and Takumi got in the habit of quoting Shakespeare to each other.


End file.
